Ranma está enfermo
by Kubuii
Summary: Lo que dice el título. Ranma está enfermo. ¿Por qué? One-shot.


Ranma se pone enfermo

_Dios, no puedo más. Como esto siga así me va dar algo. Me duele la barriga y... Mierda, me mareo... No puedo más._

Ranma cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Ese era el resultado de comer la comida de Akane durante dos semanas seguidas... Y es que la chica no habia mejorado en nada, y eso que habían pasado meses desde que se canceló su boda.

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Respóndeme Ranma! ¡Ranma!-gritaba desesperada la peliazul.

-Akane, esto iba a pasar, no sé como a aguantado tanto-dijo Nabiki-le has estado dando el almuerzo durante mucho tiempo, y se lo ha comido todo sin rechistar. ¿Has provado alguna vez el plato que le dabas?

-No...-contestó apenada Akane-¿tan malos están?

-¿Por qué no lo compruevas por tí misma, hermanita?-explicó la mediana de los Tendo, tendiéndole el desayuno que Ranma comía antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Puaj!-gritó Akane-Está asqueroso... ¿Cómo puede Ranma comerse esto?

-Durante dos semanas enteras, hermanita. Debe quererte mucho...

-¡Nabiki! No digas tonterias, ¡que Ranma se haya comido lo que yo le cocino no significa que me quiera!

-Piensa, Akane-replicó mordaz Nabiki-¿qué otra razón tendria mi cuñadito para comerse "eso" y darte el gusto?

-Pues... Em...No sé.. Supongo que...-tartamudeaba la prometida del predilecto artista marcial. Su hermana tenía razón. Ranma no tenía ningún motivo para comerse aquella monstruosidad que ella misma había cocinado. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero realmente era lo más asqueroso que había provado en su vida. Entonces... ¿La quería? No, no tenía sentido. Ranma siempre decía que ella era poco femenina, pechos planos, fuerza de gorila... Y alagaba a lás demás chicas. Que si Shampoo y Ukyo cocinan muy bien, que si ellas lo tratan mejor...Aunque llevaba mucho tiempo sin decirle nada de eso. Hacía meses que no la insultaba ni humillaba como hacía antes. Desde que la boda se canceló, para ser exactos. Y ella lo seguía llamando fenómeno... Entonces se sintió fatal consigo misma. Era un monstruo. ¡Dos semanas comiéndose aquella atrozidad que ella cocinaba solo para complacerla, meses sin dirijir un solo insulto hacia su persona! ¡Y ella lo seguía mandando a volar, lo insultaba y acusaba de pervertido cuando los celos hacían acto de presencia!

_¡Mierda, la he cagado, y mucho!_

_-_Ranma, despierta...-lo llamó ella dulcemente-despierta, Ranma, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Ranma abrió lentamente los ojos. Le dolía muchissimo la barriga después de comer aquell arroz al curry de Akane. No podía recordar haber comido algo más asqueroso en toda su vida. ¡Estaba asqueroso! Pero por darle el gusto a Akane, había aprendido que valia la pena. Como sonreia cuando el le agradecia por la comida... Con eso se le pasaban todos los dolores presentes, y los futuros durante un rato.

-Uh... ¿Dónde estoy?

-Ranma, te desmayaste por mi culpa-dijo su prometida con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, no Akane, porfavor... No llores. No sé que ha pasado pero no volverá a suceder. Lo prometo.

Akane lloró en los brazos de Ranma durante un rato. Se sentía muy culpable por todo lo ocurrido.

-Yo... Lo siento Ranma... Tu te has portado tan bien conmigo y yo solo te he insultado... Y encima te has comido mi comida sin rechistar, aunque estaba malíssima...

-Oh, no Akane. No te preocupes, no estoy enfadado contigo. Y no estaban tan malo el desayuno es solo que... necessitas un poco más de práctica. Estoy seguro que pronto cocinarás bien, ya verás.

Akane lloró aún más en el hombro del hombre al que quería. Había cambiado tanto... La hacía tan feliz oír eso por su parte, que solo pudo apretarse más contra él, sintiéndo su fragancia, y sus brazos rodeándola, dándole confiaza y protección.

-Ya está, Akane. ¡No llores más! ¡Estás exagerando! Yo estoy bien, de verdad...

-Ranma... ¿Por qué te has comido todo lo que te he dado sin decirme que estaba tan malo? ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Solo para hacerme sentir bien, verdad? ¿Pero por qué?-interrogó la joven de cabello corto.

-Pués... no sé... supongo qué...-tartamudeaba el joven de la trenza. _¡Porque te quiero Akane! Y haría lo que fuera para verte sonreír_, pensó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad, Ranma? ¿De verdad me quieres?-unas lágrimas de felicidad asomaban por los ojos de Akane. ¡Lo había oído todo, todo!

-¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?-el chico de la trenza no podía estar más rojo. Lo había dicho en voz alta... ¡Mierda! ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si sólo se había hecho ilusiones? Habían estado tonteando durante las últimas semanas pero... eso no significaba nada.

-Déjalo, Ranma. Da igual. Lo he oído perfectamente, esta vez no puedes negármelo-dijo Akane acercándose a Ranma-Yo... también te quiero, Ranma

-¿De verdad? En...-no pudo acabar de decir nada. Akane posó sus labios sobre los de su prometido. _Al fín... Su primer beso._


End file.
